


I'll see you soon?

by toxiclahey



Series: A very teen wolf Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jackson's is in London, Skype, lydia is a worry bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiclahey/pseuds/toxiclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson Skype over Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is emotional.

"Allison, how do I look?" Lydia twirls.

Looking up from her phone, "Faboulous." 

"Thanks, now get out. I want just me and Jackson." Lydia waves her dismissively.

Allison, rolling her eyes, leaves swiftly. 

_Oh, no. I'm freaking out. What if Jackson isn't online? What if Jackson has a new girl. Lydia, girl, that's ridiculous. He wouldn't be dating someone else if he has you. But-"_

Lydia is brought out her thoughts by a ringing. It's her computer. She walks over there quick. It's Jackson. Her breathes hitches. She presses answer.

There he is. "Jackson?" Lydia whispers. 

Lydia can't help it, she cries. Saying his name over and over again. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here, babe. I'm here." Jackson speaks.

"I miss you so much. Merry Christmas, by the way." Lydia says in a watery smile.

Smirk dancing on his lips, "Merry Christmas, Lyds." 

They talk into the wee hours of the morning. Lydia yawns, "Go to sleep, babe." Jackson whispers.

"I'll see you soon?" Lydia looks hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is....maybe Allisaac? Or Scallison.


End file.
